1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to LCD (liquid crystal display) display holders and more particularly to such an LCD display holder having a sliding coupling with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a holder is provided for supporting a computer monitor (e.g., LCD display) on the desk. However, most conventional LCD display holders are not structural strong. Thus, the conventional LCD display holders are subject to damage after a short time of use. Thus, a need for improvement exists.